


Наша песня

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Что бы ни случилось, нужно продолжать танцевать.





	Наша песня

**Author's Note:**

> Конни – это http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb1de78gNj1red7gyo1_r1_500.png   
> "They're playing our song" – последние слова Баки Барнса на Кони-Айленде.

По этой наводке Стив отправился сам – не потому что она какая-то особенно многообещающая, а просто потому что его очередь. Они уже давно, где-то месяцев семь назад, решили, что проверять очередные догадки можно и неторопливо, в одиночку, позволяя жизни ее естественное течение. В конце концов нельзя все свести исключительно к поиску человека, который совсем не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Ажиотаж и решимость первых дней сменились сначала тоскливым отчаяньем, а потом – спокойной сосредоточенностью.  
Баки был жив и активен, и, судя по тому, что он оставался жив и активен все это время, особых проблем не испытывал. Только не собирался встречаться, и Стив серьезно устал перебирать возможные причины этого нежелания и спорить с воображаемым Баки у себя в голове.  
– Клуб "Робинзон", ты на месте, – сказал Сэм по телефону. – Просто присмотрись, кого-то похожего видели здесь пару раз.  
– Это же… танцы.  
– Сейчас это называется "дискотека".  
– Да уже лет двадцать танцы не называют дискотекой, – хмыкнул Стив, проходя мимо стойки доброжелательно, хоть и чуть удивленно улыбающегося администратора. – Откуда ты свалился, Уилсон?  
– Заткнись, Роджерс, – по голосу было слышно, что Сэм улыбается. – Может, я последний раз на дискотеке был двадцать лет назад. Имей уважение к возрасту, сопляк.  
– Ладно, старикашка. Только это действительно танцы. Я имею в виду… Неважно, отзвонюсь позже.  
Он выключил телефон и сунул его в карман джинсов, немного скованно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Просторный зал со старомодными, в сборку, занавесями на окнах и полуколоннами вдоль стен был полон неторопливым движением пар – играли The Ink Spots. "Разве я волнуюсь?" Пожалуй, теперь немного да.  
Чувствуя себя привычно неловко среди кружащихся людей, Стив отошел к стене, внимательно наблюдая. Зрелище было жутковатое. Мужчины, женщины, они танцевали – кто строго и чинно глядя прямо перед собой, из последних сил держа спину выпрямленной, кто улыбаясь партнеру, флиртуя и кокетничая, кто самозабвенно смеясь, болтая и обнимаясь. Мягкий свет от хрустальных люстр, потрескивающий звук пластинки, шорох десятков туфелек и ботинок по протертому мрамору.  
Им всем – всем присутствующим в этом зале – было не меньше семидесяти, а, судя по играющей музыке, то и все девяносто. Седые и лысые макушки, коричневые шеи с пигментными пятнами, скованные шаркающие движения и согнутые спины – они все упоенно танцевали. Время от времени кто-то останавливался, чтобы прокашляться или отдышаться, но тут же снова возвращался в строй, будто бы это было чем-то очень важным – продолжать танцевать во что бы то ни стало. Даже сидящие в инвалидных креслах танцевали – друг с другом или в одиночестве.  
Смотреть было тяжело, и Стив опустил глаза, хмурясь. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы находиться сейчас среди них, больных и немощных стариков, достаточно переживших, чтобы заслужить возможность раз за разом преодолевать боль и слабость, кружиться в объятиях с любимыми, с призраками любимых, с самой чертовой смертью под мягкое покачивание мелодии…  
Пожалуй, здесь ловить было нечего. Если Баки и заходил сюда, привлеченный знакомой музыкой, он точно не вернется во второй раз. Стив бы не стал.  
– Ты снова на танцах и снова без пары, – раздался знакомый веселый голосок из-за спины. – Ничего не меняется, да, Стив?  
Он потрясенно обернулся и замер, не веря своим глазам.  
Ей было не больше пятидесяти на вид, все такая же красивая и яркая, с упругими каштановыми локонами и красной помадой, сияющими глазами и ямочками на щеках.  
– Конни? – выдохнул Стив, качая головой в изумлении и оглядывая ее сверху до низу. Стильное, явно современное и недешевое платье в ретро-стиле, винтажные туфли на каблуке, аккуратная сумочка-кошелек – в отличие от остальных присутствующих Конни, если это была она, казалась женщиной, специально нарядившейся на вечеринку в стиле сороковых, а не как старушка, вспоминающая молодость.  
– Но как… это…  
– А ты все так же запинаешься, когда говоришь с дамами? – подколола она его, улыбаясь. – Ох, не представляешь, как я рада тебя видеть!  
Она обняла Стива, приподнявшись на цыпочки, прижалась горячей щекой к щеке, обдавая волной сладкого парфюма, от запаха которого защемило где-то глубоко внутри. Он сам не отдавал себе отчета, как его руки сомкнулись на почти не раздавшейся за эти годы талии, притиснули к себе. Конни. У Стива в памяти даже не сохранилось ее фамилии, и он, и все окружающие звали ее не иначе как "будущая миссис Барнс", а она только мило краснела и отбивалась острыми шутками, язык у нее был подвешен что надо. Баки встретил ее месяца за полтора до отправки на фронт, и как-то сразу круто и стремительно у них все завертелось. Стив помнил, как тот приходил домой пьяный от счастья, мечтательно улыбающийся, с горящими от поцелуев губами. И ничего не рассказывал, не в этот раз. Баки верил, что если не рассказывать, о чем мечтаешь, то это сбудется. Он и на фронт шел счастливый и уверенный в хорошем конце, победоносном возвращении и красивой свадьбе в результате. И как все непоправимо надломилось в тот день, когда они с Конни встретились снова: уставшая измотанная медсестра с пережившим плен и пытки солдатом. Стив не спрашивал, как у них дела. Старался не давить на больную мозоль. И так было понятно, что до счастливого конца и красивой свадьбы еще очень далеко...

– Ты совсем не изменился, – с задумчивой улыбкой вздохнула Конни, помешивая ложечкой чай. Здесь, на втором этаже "Робинзона" располагалось кафе, судя по убранству и старым скрипучим полам, сохранившее свой колорит с конца сороковых, как и танцевальный зал. – Когда в первый раз увидела тебя по телевизору, решила: ну вот и все, здравствуй, старческое слабоумие… А это был и правда ты.  
– Ты тоже… почти не изменилась, – осторожно заметил Стив, пристально ее рассматривая. – Как это получилось? Тебе сейчас должно быть… сколько?  
– Почти сто, – хмыкнула она, отводя взгляд и неожиданно краснея. – Не представляешь, сколько хлопот со всем этим. Два раза пришлось переезжать и менять документы, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Каждый раз боялась, что уеду, и он меня больше не найдет…  
Она сглотнула, хмурясь, и тут же принужденно улыбнулась, вскидывая блестящие глаза на Стива.  
– Только он всегда находил.  
– Баки? – севшим голосом спросил он, вцепляясь в тонкую фарфоровую ручку чашки так, будто бы она могла удержать его на весу в то время, как земля стремительно уплывала из-под ног. Конни кивнула.  
– Баки, – улыбнулась она с болью и нежностью. – Ты ведь его ищешь? Он приходил неделю назад.  
– Что он говорил? Чего хотел?  
Она немного смущенно пожала плечами.  
– Ну что ты как маленький, Стив… Как и всегда. Чего хотят мужчины от женщин?  
Это было неожиданно, будто в лицо плеснули кипятком, Стив даже моргнул несколько раз, чтобы прийти в себя, помотал головой, сглатывая вязкую слюну.  
– Расскажешь? Я имею в виду… вообще. Он приходил к тебе все это время?  
Конни улыбнулась и потрепала его по руке.  
– Ты и правда совсем… Ох, Стив.  
Она посидела пару минут, опустив голову и время от времени отпивая из тонкокостной чашечки исходящий паром чай. А потом принялась тихо, едва слышно рассказывать.  
– Все началось, когда ты его спас, тогда, в сорок третьем. Пришел тогда ко мне, совершенно потерянный, говорит, такое чувство, что я наполовину умер там, в Австрии. Скажи, нужен ли я тебе такой? Если не нужен, то я уйду, только ты мне не ври, пожалуйста. Не хочу вранья, говорит. А у меня госпиталь с утра до ночи, много тяжелых было, мы сутками дежурили. Ну, я договорилась с девочками, говорю, приходи ночью, тогда и поговорим. Там была одна девушка, Стейси Арк, такая, из разбитных, но в меру, посоветовалась с ней. Да что ты думаешь, говорит, это же твой жених. Мол, обойдется все, так поженитесь и никто не узнает, а если, не дай бог… Сама подумай, каково тебе потом будет жить с мыслью, что могла бы с ним побыть, а не стала? В общем, наверное, я тогда и сама уже для себя все решила. Любила его безумно, как в романах. Сердце кровью обливалось смотреть, как его корежит и ломает после плена. Так что, он пришел, а ушел под утро. Плакал у меня на плече, думал, я сплю и не чувствую… Потом приходил еще несколько раз, когда ваш отряд в штаб возвращался. Письма писал, чуть не каждый день, все такое романтичное…  
Конни тихо рассмеялась, глядя вдаль, вынула из сумочки платок, прижала на секунду к губам и носу, вздохнула и выпрямилась.  
– Я их все потеряла в пожаре, в Италии еще, бомбу сбросили прямо на госпиталь. Сама выскочила – ни царапинки, только одежда вся обгорела и волосы, а само здание и с палатами, и с нашими комнатушками – дотла… Людей там не было, бомбежка уже давно шла, лежачих всех вывезли сразу, вот только я и замешкалась. Жива-то осталась, а вот вещи все пропали, и письма, и фотокарточки. Я подумала – не беда, Баки еще напишет, он любил так… Нравилось ему чувства изливать, говорить приятное. Мечтать. Рассказывать, что и как у нас с ним будет после войны, какой дом построим, какие дети будут. Мальчик, говорил, будет в тебя, умный и смелый. А девочка пусть будет красоткой – в меня... Очень он себя за трусость корил. Лез в самое пекло, лишь бы не дать страху себя сожрать заживо... Так и сгинул.  
Конни взглянула на него, прикусив губу, и Стив постарался не отвести взгляд, хотя это стоило немалых усилий.  
– Это моя вина, – сказал он тяжело. – Я не смог его…  
– Ты не должен был его туда тащить, – перебила его Конни. – Что ты за друг такой, если не видел, как ему паршиво?  
– Я не… – Стив покачал головой, прикусив губу. – Ты права. Я был идиотом. Зазнавшимся идиотом.  
Конни хмыкнула.  
– Мальчишки, – проворчала она, и это было так похоже на Пегги, что Стив закусил губу еще крепче, чтобы заглушить острый приступ боли внутри. – Выпендривались друг перед другом, нет, чтобы поговорить по душам. Хоть разочек.  
Стив помолчал, смотря в стол, стараясь унять спазм в горле, а потом упрямо поднял взгляд на Конни.  
– Расскажешь, что было дальше?  
Она кивнула, отвернулась к окну, как-то постарев чуть ли не на десяток лет сразу: опустились вечно приподнятые уголки губ, между бровей пролегла морщина, прикрылись веками обычно сияющие глаза.  
– Война закончилась, я уехала домой. Три года горевала, потом… Посватался ко мне один: ветеран, глаза голубые, виски белые, тридцать лет парню, а взгляд потухший... Нет, думаю, не вытяну. Одного не вытянула, и второго потеряю. Отказала. Потом еще один. Потом еще… Как мухи на мед, честное слово. Ну, а одной девушке лямку тянуть тоже не сахар. И тепла хочется, и защиты. Выбрала самого веселого, да выскочила. Жизнь у нас была… тоже веселая. Он был музыкант, играл черную музыку, здорово играл. Мотался из города в город, и я за ним. Вечеринки, концерты, все по съемным квартирам, гостей вечно полон дом, девки, выпивка… Родить сначала в такой беготне никак не собиралась, а потом поздно стало. То есть, я думала, что поздно, выглядела-то молодо, но пятьдесят лет… С мужем мы к тому времени уже практически не жили. Он меня был старше на двенадцать лет, бес в ребро, пошел по девочкам, а потом и по мальчикам… Это у него называлось "свободная любовь". Мне все равно было, чувств я к нему никогда особых не испытывала, а так, ну, следила, чтобы не напивался сильно да под таблетками себе шею не свернул. Не чужой человек все-таки, муж... А потом появился он.  
– Баки?  
Конни судорожно перевела дух, снова прижимая платок к губам, аккуратно свернула его и положила на край стола, крепко придавливая пальцами.  
– Это был семьдесят второй. Август, как сейчас помню, третье августа. Я открыла окно на ночь, духота стояла кошмарная, простыни плавились. Джереми в очередной раз отсутствовал с какой-то из своих пассий, я легла спать одна, погасила ночник… И почти тут же почувствовала, что в спальне кто-то есть. Сначала даже не удивилась сильно, думала, кто-то из гостей зашел, перепутав дверь. Включила свет и чуть не заорала от ужаса…  
Она улыбалась, глядя в окно, и Стиву было видно, как по ее щеке быстро и горячо бегут слеза за слезой.  
– Сначала я его даже не узнала. Столько лет прошло. Целая жизнь. А потом он шагнул ко мне, лицо попало в свет ночника… Он совсем не изменился. Я думала, это я такая, у меня и бабушка, и родители жили долго и всегда выглядели моложе своего возраста. Но он не изменился совершенно со дня нашей последней встречи. Тридцать лет прошло, а у него ни единой новой морщинки… Как же ревела! Целовала его, обнимала, а он молчал, только тыкался лицом мне в шею, как подобранный щенок. Я уже потом поняла, что он ничего не помнит. Совсем ничего. Только то, что надо ко мне вернуться, потому что он же обещал, что обязательно вернется. Сказал, что он ненадолго, что у него задание, но потом он придет снова, и мы во всем разберемся…  
Конни обернулась к Стиву.  
– О тебе спрашивал. Где Стив, говорит, никак не могу его найти, как под землю провалился. Погиб, говорю, сразу после того, как ты пропал. Он как оцепенел. Полчаса так сидел, лицо мертвое, я ему говорю: поплачь, станет легче, а он как не слышит. Стакан виски принесла, выпил как воду, даже щеки не порозовели. Уложила его с собой в кровать, ну и… Поняла, в общем, что за тридцать лет уже успела забыть, что это такое – с любимым. Хоть и рука эта его, черт с ней, с рукой, мало ли инвалидов после войны вернулось, все остальное-то при нем. Ласковый до жути, жадный такой, будто у него самого первый раз за все это время… Впрочем, может, так и было. Утром ушел и пообещал вернуться, как закончит с делом. Я даже не спрашивала, какое у него там дело, ясно же, что ничего хорошего. Удержать пыталась, но где там…  
– И он вернулся?  
Конни невесело хмыкнула.  
– Вернулся. Через шесть лет. Опять таким же – ничего не помнит, кроме того, что ему надо ко мне. Обещал… Опять за свое: не знаешь, куда делся мой друг, Стив? Уехал, говорю, в Австралию, по делам. Велел ждать. Он расслабился, покивал… Ну и снова. Под утро выскользнул за двери и пропал. Так и ходил, никогда было не угадать, сколько времени пройдет до следующего свидания. Я уже и овдовела, и переехала в первый раз, когда люди стали недобро поглядывать: тетке за шестьдесят, а выглядит на тридцать пять! Он меня повсюду находил. И каждый раз как в первый, ничего не помнит, ищет своего Стива. Даже имени своего не помнил… Поначалу я все боялась, что ребенок получится, как объяснять, он-то пришел и ушел, никто ж даже не видал, что ко мне кто-то ходит. Потом бояться перестала, уже надеяться начала. Но так ничего и не получилось… Видно, и правда было поздно.  
Она устало вздохнула и посмотрела Стиву в глаза.  
– В этот раз все было иначе. Баки… знаешь, он многое вспомнил. Мне рассказывал, думала, умру там же, слушая. Таки вещи с ним творили. А я все это время позволяла. Ни разу не смогла его удержать у себя, спрятать от этих людей…  
– У тебя бы не вышло, – тяжело сказал Стив. – Ты бы не справилась с ГИДРОЙ.  
– Может быть, и не справилась бы, – Конни пожала плечами. – Но я бы хоть попробовала. А так… Каких только теорий себе ни вообразила. Чего только ни понапридумывала. И что он секретный агент правительства, и что он на самом деле неупокоенный дух и его только я вижу… Раз уж удержать не могла, надо было с ним уйти.  
– Тебя бы просто убили, и Баки стало бы не к кому возвращаться.  
– Мне почти сто лет, – медленно выговорила Конни. – В отличие от тебя, Стив, я их прожила, все до единого. И не знаю, сколько их еще впереди. Баки приходил неделю назад, значит, не меньше десяти точно… Что?  
Она усмехнулась, заметив недоумение на лице Стива.  
– Ты еще не понял? Это его бессмертие во мне бродит. Знаешь, говорят, что вампиры дают людям пить свою кровь, и те тоже становятся вампирами. Но это все сказки, а я своими глазами видела, как из задохлика Роджерса сделали великолепного Капитана Америку. Это какая-то дрянь у вас в крови. И в других жидкостях организма, вероятно. Бессмертие. Неуязвимость… Это хорошо для героев, Стив. Нам, обычным людям, с бессмертием тяжело. Слишком много лет, слишком много горя. Слишком много грехов.  
Она вытерла щеки и убрала платок обратно в сумку, постаралась улыбнуться.  
– А еще он помнит тебя. Сказал, что чуть не прикончил своего сопляка, вовремя в разум вернулся. Сказал, что ты жив и здоров, и слава богу. И чтоб ты таким оставался, он к тебе больше не подойдет, и тебе к себе приблизиться не позволит.  
– Но я... – начал было Стив, но Конни покачала головой, отметая возражения.  
– Ко мне он тоже больше не придет. Сказал, что испортил мне жизнь и больше не станет мешать. Я бы с ним поспорила, но видно было, что он все решил, и это было не простое решение… – она снова коснулась его руки своей, легко наклоняясь вперед. – Стив. Он столько лет себе не принадлежал. Дай ему возможность самому управлять своей жизнью. У вас впереди годы и десятилетия. Подожди. Ты можешь позволить себе ждать. И когда-нибудь он созреет до того, чтобы вернуться.  
Она отодвинула чашечку с плеснувшим через край остывшим чаем. Потрясла головой, повела плечами, глубоко вдыхая, улыбнулась.  
– Ну, все, – сказала она преувеличенно бодро. – Вечер воспоминаний закончился. Ты, конечно, упрямый как баран и будешь поступать так, как тебе хочется… но я тебя предупреждаю, Стив Роджерс. Я не суперженщина, но если ты станешь преследовать Баки и причинишь ему вред, я узнаю об этом, найду тебя, и ты сильно пожалеешь. Ты меня понял?  
– Да, мэм, – коротко ответил Стив, серьезно кивнул.  
– Прекрасно, – она легко поднялась и протянула ему руку. – Тогда пойдем.  
– Куда?  
– Как куда? Слышишь, внизу играет Гленн Миллер? Это наша песня. Мы будем танцевать, Стив. Что бы ни случилось, нужно продолжать танцевать.


End file.
